Another Viewpoint
by fenril
Summary: meiran fic. its supposed to be sad, but they don't have a genre for sad...drama maybe? anyway, this is like meiran's "ep.0", i hope that explained it


viewpoint yay! a meiran fic! anyway, like i just said, its a meiran fic. not very long cuz well...she didn't have a very long part in the gw universe. now without further ado, my meiran fic.   
Disclaimer: i don't own GW, the charas or any MS's, colonies, flower fields and space suits. Sotsu agency got to claim that stuff first *pouts*

Another Viewpoint

"Why should I?"

"Because it's good for your future, you can't change it now."

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"Just do as you are told. You're too young to make decisions like these."

"And I'm not too young to get married?!" The young girl screamed back.

Her mother's face contorted and slapped the girl across her rosy cheeks. "Don't you dare talk back to me! And you very well know better than that! Now go get ready or else I'll make you get ready, you understand?!"

"Yes mother." The girl forced the words out of her throat. Her mother's features softened and she went to lay out the girl's clothes before leaving. "All this stupid preparation for someone I don't even know."

Two maidservants came in to apply makeup on her and also to put up her hair. Her mother then came in while the maidservants were doing finishing touches.

"Here is the dowry." Her mother handed her a small blue velvet box and a check. Inside the box were a pair of diamond earrings. "Wear those."

The girl obeyed obediently, fearing the worse from her mother if she refused even though her makeup was already on, nothing hindered her mother. "Is there anything else I need to put on?" She tried to keep as much sarcasm away from the sentence as she could. She didn't like to wear a lot of accessories or makeup.

"I'll give them to you later, just finish everything else now." Her mother stepped out again.

The girl dismissed the two maidservants and slipped on the dress that was laid out. It was tailored to fit her just right with two slits on the side that she had asked for to be added. It was red, outlined in gold, with lotus flowers in yellow and white as the design pattern. It was a modernized, traditional Chinese dress.

"Meiran, are you ready?" She heard her mother's voice call from outside the door.

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute." Meiran called back, rolling her eyes. She checked herself in the mirror before stepping out.   
~~~

"What a horrible wedding." Meiran asked after the meeting. She came back with a different dress on and more makeup on. "Why did you pick such a conceited boy?"

Her mother gave her a glare. "He's not conceited. I think you two suit each other."

"What?! All he wants to do is study and become some great scholar! He thinks he's better then me, calling me 'woman' instead of my name." She wiped all the powder off and wanted to rip the earrings off.

"That shows you that he cares about his future and education. At least both of you are just as stubborn as each other." Her mother helped her undo her hair. She placed the pins down while looking at Meiran fidgeting with the earrings.

"Hmph. He's not worthy to be part of our family."   
~~~

"What were you doing outside in the rain like that? You're soaking and all wet." Her mother saw Meiran come in. "Why are you covered with flower petals and mud?"

"We had a fight again. He beat me." She replied plainly.

"You two have to learn to get along. Did you expect to win?" Her mother handed her some dry clothes and a towel.

"Yes. He still laughs when I call myself Nataku and I guess he'll just keep on laughing from now on." Meiran dried herself and proceeded to change in the privacy of the bathroom. "I am Nataku and I'll prove it to him any chance I get… and then.. and then he'll see the meaning of justice."   
~~~

"The colony is under attack?" Ron Shirin nodded slowly at Meiran. Meiran ran out the door, she heard a faint 'wait' while running, but she ignored it.__

_'Why are they attacking us? I have to go protect this place, I have to protect my home.'_

Meiran slipped into a building unnoticed and put on a space suit. She made her way to where the mobile suits were and went for one.

"Stop! You can't handle that! It's not something a woman can pilot." Someone shouted at her. She saw from the corner of her eye that it was Master O.

"Then I hereby give up being a woman! I am Nataku!"   
~~~

_'Where am I? Who's carrying me? Wufei?! How'd he get me out of that space suit? …Flowers, the ones I saved…'_ "It's... beautiful... isn't it. I've never appreciated flowers like this before." She strained out of her mouth. "Wufei?"

"..What?" Wufei replied back.

"I... was strong, wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of me as your wife, were you?" Meiran was feeling more and more tired.

"Yeah... You're strong. ...Stronger than anyone." Wufei said monotonously.__

_'No, I want to end all this fighting.'_ "No… you're .. stronger." She felt weak all over and couldn't keep her head up. She leaned on Wufei and closed her eyes.

"Hey, get off of me." Wufei moved his shoulder a little.

_'Heh, that's probably the last words I'll hear out of him. I don't want to leave now, we're finally getting along.'_ She heard Wufei's voice, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. _'Nataku…you're really Nataku.. Wufei.'_ She smiled at the thought.   
***

Well? was it any good? bad? okayish? you should tell me. *hint hint* review it! btw, if the words were _italicized, _those were her thoughts, just wanted to clear that up. arigatou and sayonara mina-san. 


End file.
